


一不小心就失去了择偶权

by Linikalosa



Category: TSV-Fandom, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linikalosa/pseuds/Linikalosa
Summary: Brett为好兄弟两肋插刀，被迫失去了择偶权。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	一不小心就失去了择偶权

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗来自基友发来的搞笑微博，链接如下，瞎写一发短打，BEB无差，只图一乐，皆是脑洞，请勿上升真人。
> 
> https://weibo.com/2610874582/JCdU4hiVu#comment

饼干姐跟Eddy分手后新交了个男朋友，一改过去的清汤寡水，每天ins推特狂秀恩爱。Eddy看在眼里，心中来气。

“你这根本没必要，不关注她不就完了么？”Brett吐槽。

“那可不行，我不是那么小气的人。”Eddy一边说着，一边点进去饼干姐男友的主页。

货真价实的viola gang，爱生活爱音乐爱浪漫爱小动物，也爱她。

情人节快到了，饼干姐又开始秀。

“和男朋友的一小时练习挑战，最棒的Violist！”

“玫瑰蛋糕与香槟，你会选择哪一种？”

“期待接下来的浪漫之旅！”

“啧，真亵渎。”Eddy挠挠头，“她绝对是在气我。”

“你太把自己当回事了吧。”Brett说。

Eddy可管不了那么多，他要来个绝地反击。

情人节前夜，Eddy拿出手机，开始给Brett发信息。

Edfy：在不在？

Bertie：干嘛？这都凌晨了！

Edfy：你不是还没睡吗！

Bertie：……

Edfy：帮我个忙，把头像换成女的

Bertie：？

Edfy：换完了给我发几句话，就我爱你啊，晚安啊，越肉麻越好！ 

Eddy甩过来一张美女照片，长发飘飘，很有气质，跟饼干姐挺像。Brett整个脸皱成卫生纸。

Bertie：你有病吧？

Edfy：赶紧换！

Bertie：Legit？

Edfy：你怎么这么磨唧？情人节要到了，我前女友又在秀恩爱，不就是秀吗，我也秀！

Bertie：……你几岁啊Bro……

Edfy：痛快点赶紧的！

Bertie：行吧……

Brett换好了头像，左看右看，自己觉得还挺满意。

Bertie：好了。

Edfy：来，开始吧。

Bertie：开始什么？

Edfy：说点肉麻的话啊，就情人之间这种，你不是最擅长吗？

Bertie：我在你心中就是这种形象吗？

Edfy：拜托了老兄，事成之后，十杯珍奶保底！

Bertie：……这……不行太超过了，我说不出口，你先来吧。

Edfy：好，这可是你说的，我来了！  
我爱你宝贝 [比心]

Bertie：我也爱你[么么哒]

Edfy：知道了，宝贝，你早点睡哦！

Bertie：可是我好想你！

Edfy：我也好想你，我们明天见！

Bertie：好的，吻你一千次，亲爱的你也早点睡哦！

Edfy：晚安，亲爱的！

Bertie：晚安，我亲爱的男朋友！

Eddy来回浏览好几次俩人的聊天记录，频频点头，最后截了个图发状态，配文“小提琴手的专属幸福，各位，我先睡了。”

他心满意足地按下发送键，然后就去睡了。

第二天一早，他打开手机，Brett发来连环轰炸信息。

Bertie：人呢？  
在不在？  
你有毛病啊，你特么怎么不改备注啊！！！  
你让我换头像然后不改备注？？？  
你把状态删了！  
我真是服了……  
赶紧解释下啊大哥！

Eddy揉揉眼睛，点开Brett发给他的截图

“小提琴手的专属幸福，各位，我先睡了。”

聊天记录里的姓名明明白白显示“Bertie”，而所有人都知道Bertie就是Brett。

这条状态获得空前浏览量，Ray、Hilary、子毓、Belle、裴纷纷点赞评论。

Hilary：你们是最棒的！

子毓：祝贺二位[心心]

Belle：我就知道你们俩有事！

裴：藏的够深啊兄弟，什么时候的事儿？

Ray：你们终于决定公开啦！

有新的评论，Eddy点开，是饼干姐。

“祝贺你，终于找到了属于自己的幸福。”

草……Eddy把脑袋重重砸向枕头。

又过了几个月。

Eddy和Brett戴着情侣表、背着情侣琴、穿着情侣衫参加朋友聚会。

“这就是他不删状态、不改备注的后果，你会损失几百美元，以及 ‘钢铁直男’的称号。”Brett露出职业假笑。

“但你也不是没有收获，比如一个超级棒的男朋友。”Eddy笑嘻嘻地补充。

“知道吗，我开始怀疑他是在故意套路我。”

“可能吧，但谁能预料到会是这种结果呢。”

(完）


End file.
